<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Give You a Thought, I'm Gonna Be Right by Your Side No Matter What by legendoflauren1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444132">Let Me Give You a Thought, I'm Gonna Be Right by Your Side No Matter What</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoflauren1/pseuds/legendoflauren1'>legendoflauren1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm not sure at this point, Love Confessions, Mentions of Blood, Vampire Biting, fluff?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoflauren1/pseuds/legendoflauren1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette is bitten by a vampire and becomes one. She isolates herself from her friends and Mercedes begins to worry about her. I wish I were better at writing summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Give You a Thought, I'm Gonna Be Right by Your Side No Matter What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fic that I'm putting here! Please let me know if you like this at all and if you want to see more and if you have any suggestions! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annette never asked to be a vampire. It had happened so strangely. They were in the middle of a battle on the Rhodas Coast. The professor was shouting commands left and right. They directed Annette to go near the cluster of trees that stood in front behind the beach. She was standing next to the forest, waiting for her friends to arrive, when she was suddenly pulled into the forest. The person had their hand covering her mouth so she couldn’t scream and cry for help. Annette had Wind ready to be cast to escape when she felt something sharp pierce her neck. She panicked and cast the spell on whoever attacked her, believing that they had stabbed her with a knife or a sword.</p><p>Her friends had arrived after she had been pulled into the forest. Mercedes noticed that there was movement in the forest and began to slowly walk towards the trees, unaware if it was the enemy or one of her allies moving throughout them. She suddenly saw a bright flash of light as Annette darted out from the forest. She ran straight towards Mercedes, tears dotting the edges of her eyes, and fell into Mercedes’s arms. “Does it look bad?” she asked fearfully. Mercedes cocked her head to the side in confusion as she had no idea what Annette was talking about. Annette tilted her head a little and pointed to something on her neck. “Does it look bad?” she repeated. All Mercedes saw were two small puncture points on her neck. “Did a tree branch try to bite you?” Sylvain jokes. Annette shoots him a glare that manages to wipe the grin off of his face.</p><p>“It’s just two small puncture wounds.” Mercedes told her. “You’re fine.” Annette wiped away the tears that dotted her eyes, blushing from embarrassment. “Sorry.” she said. “It felt like that person had stabbed me with something.” She shivers from the memory. “It hurt so badly.” Mercedes smiled at her as her hands began to glow with faith magic. She managed to heal up the wound and they all thought that everything was alright. How wrong they were.</p><p>	Annette didn’t notice until they had dinner that same day. She was eating her usual favourite, Saghert and Cream, when she realized she wasn’t enjoying it as much as she usually did. It tasted slightly bland to her instead of the sweet taste that everyone else said they tasted. “You feeling okay Annette?” Hilda had asked her. Annette only nodded her head as she felt something stabbing her bottom lip. Hilda shrugged and went back to talking with Sylvain, Ingrid and Marianne. Annette finished her meal, got up and quickly ran to her room. She went right to her mirror and opened her mouth to see what was causing the stabbing feeling in her mouth. She instantly closed it when she saw her canines had become sharp fangs. </p><p>	It wasn’t until later that week that she began to crave blood. She realized this when she was helping the others during a battle when she looked at one of the dying soldiers they had struck down and felt her throat suddenly go dry, her fangs aching to dig themselves into their flesh. Annette nearly drank his blood in front of everyone but only when Dimitri shouted at her, she broke from her trance. Her fangs ached everyday and the pain she felt from the aching only grew worse with each passing day. She always looked into the mirror everyday and noticed that her appearance began to change as well. Her eyes became a bright yellow color and her skin was beginning to look pale. When she returned from each battle, she would always hide in her room and would always skip dinner as she didn’t want anyone else to see her like this. She was immortal now, so a little hunger couldn’t hurt.</p><p>“Has anyone seen Annie?” Mercedes asked at dinner. “No, but now that I think about it, I’ve barely seen her this week.” Hilda told her. Sylvain, Ingrid and Marianne also nodded their heads. Barely anyone saw Annette anymore and Mercedes was beginning to worry about her. “Do you think I should go check on her?” she asked. “Probably. Though I tried to talk to her earlier and she shouted at me to go away but she might listen to you, seeing as your girlfriends after all.” Sylvain teased, immediately getting an elbow in the ribs by Ingrid. Mercedes blushed at the thought of Annette being her girlfriend, shaking her head as she stood up to leave the Dining Hall.</p><p>Mercedes walked quickly but carefully to Annette’s dorm. It was rather quick since there was a path from the Dining Hall that led out to the dorms with Annette’s being the first one. Mercedes reached her door and knocked. She heard a small panicked scream from inside the room but heard footsteps coming towards the door. “Who is it?” Annette asked, hesitation and fear in her voice.</p><p>“It’s me, Mercedes.” Annette heard her say from the other side of her door. Annette froze. What was she doing here? , Annette thought to herself. “What do you want?” she asked rather harshly. Mercedes was taken aback by her question. “I was worried about you and came to see you.” “I’m fine.” Annette said dismissively, annoyed. “Well, I’m coming in.” Mercedes announced. Before Annette could stop her from opening the door, it was already partly open and she didn’t want to hurt her friend by shutting the door in her face, so she let her in. Mercedes smiled at her best friend but her smile faded when she saw how pale Annette’s skin was and how bright her eyes were. Not in a good way.</p><p>“Annie? Are you feeling okay?” Mercedes asked, worried. Annette nodded her head as she turned away from Mercedes. “You look really pale.” Annette remained silent as the butterflies she felt in her stomach began to grow worse. Speaking of her stomach, it growled loudly enough for both of them to hear. “You must be starving. Come on.” Mercedes reached for one of Annette’s hands but she pulled it away from her. Mercedes cocked her head slightly, confused. “I can’t go out. Not when I look like this.” Annette said, her voice dry and raspy.</p><p>“Why not?” Mercedes asked, perplexed. “I can't tell you. I can’t tell anyone. They would never trust me again.” Annette told her. Annette moved her tongue along her fangs as the aching came back to her and bit her tongue as a reflex. “Annie. Why do you think I came out here to check on you?” Annette finally looked into Mercedes’s eyes as she looked towards the floor. “I did it because I care deeply for you. I…,” she stammered. “...I love you, Annie.” Annette’s eyes widened. Did she just say that she loved her? Of all the people here, it had to be her? Depressed, Annette shook her head and gave an emotionless laugh. “No, you don’t. You don’t know who or what I am.” Mercedes looked at her with tears in her eyes. “How can you say that?” she shouts. “If you say you love me, then prove it.” Mercedes walks towards Annette and holds Annette's head, ignoring how cold her skin feels, and brings her lips onto hers.</p><p>Annette feels...warm. Not quite a physical warm, but her heart feels like it’s been set aflame. She feels something graze against one of her fangs and Mercedes gasps, pulling away and feeling her lips. “Annie… Is that what I think it is?” Annette sighs. “It’s a fang. One of the two that I have.” “But why do you have fangs?” Annette smiles sadly at her, tears brimming in her eyes. “Remember when I darted out of the forest while we were at the Rhodas Coast?” Mercedes nodded her head. “Well, the person who attacked me in the forest was a vampire and…” Annette chokes from the lump in her throat and clears her throat before continuing. “And they bit me. That’s what those two puncture wounds were. They were a vampire bite. I should’ve told you sooner. I’m sorry.” The tears brimming in Annette’s eyes finally fell, in fear and in slight embarrassment. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see the disgusted look on Mercedes’s face but opened them in surprise when she felt Mercedes’s arms wrap around her and her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Mercedes asked. “I was scared. Scared that… no one would want me anymore. I felt that way when my father left and I never wanted to feel that way again. So I hid from everyone.” Annette confessed, hugging Mercedes back. They hugged for a few more moments before finally breaking apart, their hands intertwined. “So, do vampires drink blood? Like they do in the stories?” Mercedes asked. Annette blushed from slight embarrassment as she nodded her head. “Have you had any?” Annette shook her head. Mercedes smiled at her as she led her towards the bed and sat down on it, Annette following suit. Mercedes took off her cap and veil, and carefully pulled the part of her dress that covered part of her neck off. “Mercie, you don’t have to.” Annette said, her blush turning from a light pink to a rosy red.</p><p>“I know I don’t have to, but I want to help you.” Mercedes smiled at her warmly. “Well, if you’re sure.” Annette shuffled closer to Mercedes and gripped her shoulder lightly. “I can’t guarantee that this won’t be painful so just tell me if it hurts.” Mercedes nods her head. Annette opens her mouth slightly, revealing her two sharp fangs before piercing Mercedes’s neck with them. Mercedes yelps with surprise as Annette’s teeth pierce her skin. Annette makes sure not to pierce too deep as she doesn’t want to hurt Mercedes but gets a little carried away with drinking her blood and pushes Mercedes onto the bed. Mercedes shivers and lightly moans, the feeling of Annette’s tongue constantly lapping at her neck becoming pleasuring. Annette notices and wants to hear more out of her but knows that it’ll have to wait for another time. Annette no longer feels the hunger in her stomach and the pain in her fangs quickly fade away. Annette pulls away from Mercedes’s neck, making sure to lick off all of the blood, not wanting to stain her sheets with it.</p><p>“Mercie? Are you okay?” Annette asked. Mercedes lightly nods her head as her eyes begin to close. “Sleepy, huh?” Annette moves Mercedes carefully to make her more comfortable before lying down next to her. “I guess I am too.” Annette yawns before cuddling Mercedes in her arms, sighing happily as all her worries fade away. Comfort finding her as she knows that Mercedes loves her no matter what.</p><p>Hilda and Marianne are on their way back to their rooms and decide to check on Annette and Mercedes as she never came back to the Dining Hall. Hilda creaks the door open slightly, Marianne standing nearby, also looking through the crack, and sees Mercedes and Annette cuddling and holding each other while they’re sleeping, Annette’s head on Mercedes’s chest and their arms wrapped around each other, their legs a tangled mess at the foot of the bed. Hilda stifles a laugh, trying not to wake them, and quietly closes the door. She smiles at Marianne before grabbing her hand gently and squeezing it before they continue their walk to their rooms. “Guess it finally worked.” Marianne said softly. “Yep.” Hilda agreed, before she gave Marianne a small kiss on her nose, Marianne blushing a light pink.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>